


All the World's a Stage and I'm Your Star

by kabigon



Series: Kept Boy Javi [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bottom!Javi, Dom/sub Undertones, Kept Boy Javi, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon
Summary: Javi’s breath hitches in anticipation, his heart stuttering in his chest, no doubt in his mind that if he could look at himself he’d see his pupils blown large and black.  It’s going to be one of those nights.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Kept Boy Javi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780360
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	All the World's a Stage and I'm Your Star

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [calculatingthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculatingthestars/pseuds/calculatingthestars) for all the encouragement =)

\----

Sitting on polished hardwood floors in the living room, PS4 controller in his hands and nearly naked wearing nothing more than a pair of red briefs, Javi’s ears perk up at the sound of the front door opening. The grin comes unbidden, a true reflection of his affection, and he says into the headset, “Sorry guys, gotta go.”

“What? Come on!” he hears from Alex, one of his teammates. “You’re abandoning us mid-mission?”

“Sorry!” he tosses out again.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eric grumbles like he doesn’t believe Javi at all which… fair because there’s not an ounce of guilt anywhere on or in his person.

He logs out and by the time he pulls the headset off completely Yuzuru appears, a stark contrast to Javi with his fitted black suit, crisp white button down underneath, and the day’s choice of a sharp blue tie. The chosen uniform for a Yakuza leader. No matter how many times Yuzuru wears variations of the same suit, Javi never gets tired of seeing him in it.

Today Yuzuru doesn’t greet him. Yuzuru barely spares him a cool glance, and Javi knows instinctively someone somewhere fucked up and Yuzuru had to clean up the mess personally because he only gets like this when he’s gotten his hands dirty in more than the metaphorical sense. Javi’s breath hitches in anticipation, his heart stuttering in his chest, no doubt in his mind that if he could look at himself he’d see his pupils blown large and black. It’s going to be one of those nights.

The jacket comes off first. It always does, Yuzuru undoing the cuffs then tugging it loose carefully, neatly placing it over the back of the couch. The tie is next, slender fingers working at the knot at his neck to loosen, then a swift tug has the tie sliding free from one side of his collar. This too, is placed carefully, neatly, on top of the jacket. The first two buttons of his shirt then, popped open to reveal milky white skin and collarbone and Javi swallows, feels the goosebumps form on his skin even as his body begins to burn.

Without a word, almost like he’s floating, Yuzuru glides towards the bedroom and Javi follows like he’s expected to, like he’s done countless times before.

Yuzuru seats himself fully into the armchair directly opposite the foot of the bed, placed there specifically for times like this. One leg crosses over the other, his hands folded atop his knees, and he waits patiently for Javi to climb into the bed with toy and lube in hand. After Javi makes himself comfortable among all the pillows, Yuzuru sits back to enjoy the show, relaxing into the comfort of cushions supporting his back.

Javi doesn’t start with kicking his underwear off and grabbing his dick much as he wants to. Half hard already he wants to reach in and start stroking hard, rough pulls to bring himself off because he’s impatient. But he can’t, not when Yuzuru is in this type of mood. Javi needs to _earn_ it.

He starts slow, teasing himself with light touches. Fingernails graze his chest, his nipples, while the other hand work along his abs, whimsical patterns that move back and forth along his stomach as it inches downwards, teasing at the line of his briefs but not going under, instead resting atop to palm himself, the heels of his palm digging in. He gives in a little, pinches one nipple, feels a jolt shooting down his spine, a spike of pleasure, his head tilting back and his eyes fall half-shut as they lock with Yuzuru’s impassive almost black ones. The other one he pinches harder, a gasp escaping, and there, _there_ he sees a hint of a smile. Barely visible and gone from one moment to the next but Javi is sure he saw it quirk into being at the corner of Yuzuru’s mouth.

One of the smallest gestures, sure, but it delights Javi to no end. He likes this, likes being watched, loves it when the one watching him is Yuzuru, and to know that Yuzuru likes watching him too it’s like… it’s like a feedback loop that soon, under that intent gaze, flickers of desire coming through to the surface, has Javi reaching in to take hold of himself. Lazy, languid strokes at first, the head of his cock peeking above the waistband but those eyes, they have him speeding up and gripping hard, his legs spreading wider and wider but it’s not enough.

Swiftly he pushes his briefs down, kicks it mostly down, caught somewhere around an ankle. Lube found he spills some into his hands without care. One hand grips tight around his dick, giving it a quick squeeze before he starts fast, even strokes that have him moaning softly.

Yuzuru hasn’t looked away once, hasn’t spoken or moved, barely breathed, probably, and Javi wants so much. He wants the familiar feel of those fingers, elegant and wiry, pushing into him, making room and stretching him open. Instead he settles for his own, the tip of his middle finger circling his hole. All he gets is one knuckle in because the angle is wrong, terrible. He’s not flexible enough but he’s working on it. He wants to be able to put himself on full display one day, wants Yuzuru to be able to watch him fucking himself both ways.

Today, however, he tosses over, face flat against the sheets, and puts his ass on display. He can’t see Yuzuru like this and it’s quite a shame, really, but it’s okay because this isn’t for him. It’s one finger, and then two, three, until his hips are undulating, fucking himself back onto his fingers. It’s good, so good but he wants -- _needs_ \-- more.

“Greedy,” Yuzuru always whispers into the shell of his ear before fucking into him. And it’s true. Very, _very_ true, even if all Yuzuru will give him is a glance and the hint of a smile. 

Sweat builds on his brow and the small of his back, his skin prickling hot and he can’t- he _can’t._ Reaching blindly for the dildo he lubes it up when he finds it, sitting back on his haunches to get the job done. He turns around quickly, wanting to watch Yuzuru watch this. He angles the toy and when it lines up he barely breathes when he sits back on it, letting out a cry as finally -- _finally_ \-- he is filled.

He falls forward onto his hands, his body trembling. He gives himself a moment to breathe, to feel the stretch and the burn, to relish in how Yuzuru’s pupils have dilated to take over his eyes. He might not say anything or do more than sit there and watch but his eyes can’t lie to Javi. He wants Javi as much as Javi wants him to shove Javi down into the mattress and nail him there.

He rises a little to test before he rocks down again, eyes closing involuntarily, mouth open to let out a satisfied moan. He repeats, quicker, rougher this time, wants to really feel it. Again. Again. _Again,_ pressed right into his prostate, jolt after jolt that sends aftershocks throughout the rest of his body, leaving him a quivering mess.

“It’s so good,” he says out loud, gasping for air. “Yuzu, please.”

Still, nothing, but Javi didn’t expect anything different. Yuzuru can watch him do this all day without tiring, without giving in. He wants Javi to work himself up so much that he begs not with words but his body and Javi, he knows better than to bring himself off with a hand stripping his dick. Yuzu has trained him, after all.

So he pushes himself. Again. Again. _Again,_ riding the dildo until his thighs burn, until he has to fall back to adjust, his hard cock, angry and red and leaking, on full display for Yuzuru. This position is almost too much. He’s not so much riding as he’s grounding into the toy now, pushing it deeper and deeper into himself, feeling it pressing everywhere inside.

His head lolls back, eyes hazy, unable to focus, mouth bitten raw and shiny and spitting out whine after whine, pleading for Yuzuru to please _please_ touch me. _Touch me._ It happens then under Yuzuru's gaze. The world disappears, leaving nothing but him and Yuzuru. He floats surrounded by warmth, pleasure, _euphoria,_ chasing… chasing _something._ He can’t remember anymore, and if he can’t remember then it must not have been that important. He stays there for what feels like eternity until finally, _finally,_ Yuzuru moves, swanlike grace towards him. Javi doesn’t so much see it as he _feels_ it _._

Chaste lips on his, barely a kiss but a gift all the same, and Javi drops, coming untouched all over the sheets. He crashes back onto the pillows bonelessly, hardly able to keep his eyes open but Yuzuru is there. Yuzuru is there, and Javi wants his warmth, his love, his praises. A hand on his cheek and Javi nuzzles into it. Another kiss, this time on his forehead

“You’re the only one who does everything right,” he hears and it makes his soul soar.

“Yuzu,” he whines meekly, needy and insistent, grabbing for him.

“In a moment,” Yuzuru says, his voice a caress.

Javi hardly feels the toy being pulled out, careful and gentle as Yuzuru is. A clean cloth next, even more gentle, more careful this time. And then Yuzuru climbs into bed with him, still clothed as he was when this all began. It doesn’t matter if his clothes get dirty though, cum on his slacks and sweat on his shirt, rubbed there when Javi cuddles into him. He wraps an arm around Javi’s shoulder and pulls him closer, closer, _closer_ until Javi is half on top of him, resting there comfortably.

“You were amazing,” Yuzuru tells him. “You _are_ amazing,” he corrects himself. He murmurs other praises too, like: _beautiful; gorgeous; no one understands me like you do Javi; I could never find another you,_ and Javi sighs happily into his chest, soaking in all the sweet words Yuzuru gifts him.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Can we make kept boy Javi a thing?


End file.
